Stolen Emails
by torajack
Summary: These are emails between Sam and Phil after they came back from Romania hope you like please r & r Vicki xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Emails**

A group of emails sent between Sam and Phil in the days after they came back from Romania. Hope you like please r & r

**Chapter 1**

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Hey

**Message:**

Morning gorgeous

Just checking you were ok, wondered if you had had a chance to think about what we were talking about yet?

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.ukFrom: 

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: Morning

**Message:**

_Morning Mr. Hunter_

_I am not too bad thanks little tired, don't know why wondered if you did?!? I haven't stopped thinking about it since I left you last night._

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.ukFrom: 

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: and…?

**Message:**

I think I may have an idea on the tiredness front, and your views on the other thing are…?

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.ukFrom: 

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: I have decided

**Message:**

_I really like you and I would like to make a go of things but I need to know I can trust you._

_S x_

_p.s. you are worth being tired for!_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: I promise

**Message**

Well that's good then cos I really like you to. I promise I wont hurt you babe, you mean too much to me. Better go and see what Jack wants.

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.ukFrom: 

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: Missing you!

**Message:**

_Missing you already, you are looking very nice in that suit today by the way! _

_S x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Thanks

**Message:**

Thanks babe, an attempt to look my best to impress one of my colleagues. I think its working though cos she hasn't stopped talking to me all morning!

P x

p.s. Don't think I didn't notice you checking me out!

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.ukFrom: 

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: don't be so cocky!

**Message:**

_Guess I was caught out there then! I wouldn't be so sure about your colleague, you may have to be upfront and ask her out!_

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.ukFrom: 

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: How about …?

**Message:**

Do you really think that will work? What do you think she would say if I ask her out tonight? Do you think that is too soon?

P x

p.s. your looking pretty hot yourself!

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.ukFrom: 

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: I think …

**Message:**

_I think that sounds good and I think she will defiantly say yes! I think if you pick her up from hers say around 7.30 then she will be all yours!_

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.ukFrom: 

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: You have yourself a deal

**Message:**

I'll have to let her know that then, it's going to be a long day if I'm not going to see her until tonight, do you think it would be wrong to see her before then. I do really like her!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.ukFrom: 

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: I have an idea!

**Message:**

_Great, now about that other problem, I think if you meet her in interview room 4 in say 10 minutes then you will both enjoy yourselves!_

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.ukFrom: 

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Gotta go

**Message:**

Sorry babe gotta go, meeting up with a very sexy woman

P x


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is just for Abi as she begged (possibly threatened) me to update 2day!! Hope you like Abi! Please r & r Vicki xxx

**Chapter 3**

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: are you ok?

**Message:**

_Hello Mr Hunter_

_Are you feeling ok, your looking a little flushed, I hope you aren't coming down with anything?!_

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: You now you mention it!

**Message:**

Well now you mention it Miss Nixon I am feeling a little tired since my meeting, let's just say I think my suit choice has defiantly worked today!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: think again

**Message:**

_Well being tired already doesn't bode well for you and this 'mystery' women. You are going to have to improve your stamina!_

_S x_

_p.s. I really don't think it was the suit that did it for you!_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re:

**Message:**

There is nothing wrong with my stamina thank you, I just spent the whole night thinking about her, she is great, she has lovely blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair.

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re:

**Message:**

_She sounds great! She must crazy to be interested it a guy like you! You are defiantly going to have to work on the stamina thing! _

_S x _

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: I'll show her

**Message:**

Stop it with my stamina, if she is lucky I'll be able to show her just how good my stamina is tonight! I know she has gotta be pretty crazy to be interested in me but she is!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: you are feeling cocky!

**Message:**

_It's a bit presumptuous to think you would sleep with her again tonight. I thought you didn't have sex on a first date anymore! I think she is sounds pretty crazy too but I'm sure she loves you!_

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: can't stop this

**Message:**

You know what I love her too, I really do Sam, I think she is great, she means the world to me!

P x

p.s. OMG how soppy did I just sound!!

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: awww

**Message**:

_You are sounding a bit soppy in your old age but you know what – I love you too honestly now I do!_

_S x_

_p.s. now who is sounding soppy! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re??

**Message:**

What did 'flash Harry' want then?, trying to get back into your good books?

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re!?!?!?!

**Message:**

_Why doesn't he get the message, surely he can see that I'm not interested in him any more – there's only one man in my life now!_

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: best man won!

**Message:**

Well that's good to know then – obviously the best man won! Not that I'm cocky or anything! Be right back!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: fine then!

**Message:**

_Sorry was I boring you? Rather talk to Mickey than me … ok thanks for the coffee and pretend I didn't write the first bit! Lol!_

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re:

**Message:**

You know you would never bore me, I could spend the rest of my life with you and never got bored!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: Good!

**Message:**

_You know what that's good to know because I could spend the rest of my life with you and I think you can still make me feel unbelievable! _

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Really!

**Message:**

I'm liking this a lot! Now would you like to elaborate on how you feel!

P x


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: Cheeky!

**Message:**

_I think what happened in the interview room earlier told you how you make me feel. Your touch, your kisses, just that look you give me makes me horny!! ;-)_

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Nice!

**Message:**

I'm liking this and don't think I haven't noticed the cleavage you are showing now! Not that I'm complaining mind you should do it more often!! Be careful though, anymore and I don't think I will be able to control my urges!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: Really!!

**Message: **

_Your urges! I like the sound of them, so what would these urges make you do?! _

_S x_

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re???

**Message:**

_Aww have I made you go all shy?_

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nxionsunhill.met.uk

Re: Patience is a virtue

**Message:**

Be patient I'm trying to think of a version suitable for CID email! I can think of many rude and dirty to comments to make now but some how I don't think they would make it through the screening system!

P x

p.s. I will show you tonight though if you are lucky:P

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: I like!

**Message:**

_I am liking the sound of that very much and I cant believe that you 'Phil Hunter' would have a dirty mind!!! Can't wait until tonight though, got to go to get a witness statement to Stuart what joy! See you later_

_S x _

_P.s. I love you! x x x _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Hey

**Message:**

Hey babe, how was your afternoon with slick Willy? Missed ya

P x

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: So??

**Message:**

_Oh yea I had a great time!? I would much rather have been here talking to you! I missed you too, cant wait until tonight, where are you going to take me?_

_S x_

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Now …

**Message:**

Now that would be telling, all I can say is dress smart/casual!

P x

p.s. I'm looking forward to it too! x

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: You meanie

**Message:**

_That's not fair you have to tell me! If you don't I wont talk to you for the rest of the afternoon! _

_S x_

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Fine then!

**Message:**

Yea like you are going to be able to do that! I'm still not going to tell you but you will forgive me!

P x

p.s. do you want a coffee??

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.hutersunhill.met.uk

Re: Ooo

**Message:**

_Okay so you know me too well then and I forgive you! _

_S x _

_p.s. And yes I would like a coffee please x _

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Told ya

**Message:**

I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me, your nuts about me aint yea!

P x

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: Yep!

**Message:**

_Yea I just love you:-P I'm off now – see you later! _

_S x_

_Love you x _

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: What

**Message:**

What do ya mean your off now I only just got you a coffee! Hope you are going to stay longer tonight! See you later

P x

p.s. love you too x


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Late?!

**Message:**

Well, well, well DS Nixon running a bit late today are we!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: You what!!

**Message:**

_You know what I thought I saw a pig fly this morning and now your in early what is the world coming to:-P _

_S x_

_p.s. yes I am running a bit late but you can blame a very sexy man for that! xx _

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Sexy really!?!

**Message:**

You know what I just felt in such a good mood this morning that I felt I should come in early and get on with some work!

P x

p.s. I'm sexy am I! 

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: No!!

**Message:**

_I wasn't talking about you I was talking about the sexy man the came round after you left this morning! _

_S x_

_p.s. love you really!_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: well that's nice!

**Message:**

You are in a particularly nice mood today aren't you!!  I'm guessing that last night I was the most sexy man! Judging by your cries and moans you were happy with me!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: Cheeky!

**Message:**

_Well actually yes I was very satisfied with your performance last night and was hoping for a repeat sometime soon! If you stamina is up to it of course!_

_S x _

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Meet me

**Message:**

Good I was hoping you would say that – meet me at my car at 1, I'm gonna take you home, make you lunch and then have my way with you:P

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: good

**Message:**

_Great see you at 1 – off to interview the lovely Mr Jones again don't know why he doesn't just confess we all know he did it! Love you _

_S x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this ud took so long – it was harder than I thought to write a whole fic through emails! Please review Vicki xxx**

**

* * *

Chapter 8 **

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: Your way

**Message: **

_Well I certainly like **your way **Mr. Hunter and lunch proved that there is nothing wrong with your stamina! _

_S x _

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Good

**Message: **

Well I'm pleased that you feel like that Miss Nixon. My stamina might just hold out for tonight as well!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: Really!

**Message: **

_Who says I want to see you again tonight:P _

_S x _

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re:

**Message: **

I know you are gonna want to see me tonight cos you just cant keep your hands off me, I'm just irresistible!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: True

**Message: **

_I don't really what to admit this but that is true! You are just so sexy, like a magnet! _

S x

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re??

**Message: **

Are you comparing me to a magnet?! I'm not really sure if that is a compliment or not:P

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: Sorry

**Message: **

_Sorry babe what I meant was that I am so attracted to you not that you are a magnet! _

_S x_

p.s. Now what were you gonna do with me tonight then?

**Sorry not a great chap! Will be more soon I am on a bit of a roll again now! Please review Vicki xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Cheeky!

**Message: **

That's a bit of a cheeky question DS Nixon, I might just have to keep you waiting!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: No!

**Message: **

_That's so mean Hunter! I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours:P_

_S x _

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Well

**Message: **

Well how could a guy refuse an offer like that! You can start!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: No way!

**Message: **

_I don't think so mate! I asked first anyway!_

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Ok, ok, ok

**Message: **

Ok …

I'm gonna drive you home and cook you dinner!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: I Like

**Message: **

_I like , I didn't know you could cook._

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: O yes

**Message: **

That just proves that there is a lot that you still don't know about me.

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re:

**Message: **

_Maybe there is but I am looking forward to finding out! _

_S x _

_p.s. What will you do after dinner?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: After

**Message: **

Ok, after dinner I will take you into the lounge and sit you on the sofa so we can watch a film of your choice!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re!!

**Message: **

_Sounds good but are you sure that you want to watch a soppy romance film?_

S x

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Sure

**Message: **

Babe I would do anything for you:D Once the film is on I am gonna pull you in close to me and not let you go.

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: nice!

**Message:**

_I'm liking the sound of this. Maybe we should pause the film there! _

_S x _

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re!!

**Message: **

That's your choice babe, what could be more interesting than watching a film I wonder?

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: urm!

**Message: **

_Urm, I dunno maybe a very sexy man who I wanna kiss so much now that I think I'm gonna have to go to interview room 3 to cool off:P_

_S x_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re:

**Message: **

Aww you feeling a little bit hot DS Nixon, do you think you might neet some help cooling off?

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: Maybe

**Message: **

_I think I might need a bit of help, but I don't have that long so we had better be quick! _

_S x _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: Well

**Message: **

Well I think that defiantly classes as a quickie :P you ok?

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: O yea

**Message: **

_Oh yea I'm fine, enjoyed that little preview looking forward to the main event later! _

_S x _

_p.s. you have lipstick on your neck:P_

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re:D

**Message: **

What time are you finishing tonight? The sooner you finish the sooner the main event can begin:P

P x

p.s. I can hardly be to blame for the lipstick!

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: Ok

**Message: **

_I'm gonna try and get away as soon as I have finished this statement, not much left to do! How bout you? _

_S x _

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: urm

**Message: **

Urm I think I'm done now actually, finished the statement tomorrow I want to take you home now!

P x

* * *

From: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

To: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

Re: How bout

**Message: **

_I can't it has taken me long enough to write it as it is thanks to a certain sexy Sergeant :P (obviously I'm talking about Smithy!) You go ahead to work on your cooking, I'll go home pick up a few things and come round to yours at about 6ish _

_S x_

_p.s. is that ok? _

* * *

From: p.huntersunhill.met.uk

To: s.nixonsunhill.met.uk

Re: I guess

**Message: **

I suppose it will have to do! But I don't think I am the only one to blame for you being behind – you wanted it just as bad a me!

P x

See you later love you xxx


End file.
